Liar
by Adriana Espan
Summary: Tsuna calls Reborn a liar, because Reborn broke a promise, a promise that he'll be with him forever. TYL. R27. Slight shounen ai.
1. Promise

**Liar **

**A R27 story, inspired by a 1827 and a 6927 dj that I watched on YouTube… Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or anything you recognize. Also this chapter is inspired by Regret Message. The lyrics are from the translated version of Regret Message, so it's not mine… (By Mothy, I don't own it.) I'm a bit crazy about the Daughter of Evil series right now.**

**Tsuna calls Reborn a liar, because he broke a promise, a promise that he'll be with him forever. TYL.**

**Bordering between love and friendship... T because of paranoia and sadness? K seems... Too innocent. There's mention of death and (mafia!) everything. This is where Reborn is (somehow) an adult.**

_A beach, during a well-deserved vacation_

"Eh, look Reborn, what's that man doing?" Tsuna tugged at Reborn's sleeve.

Reborn looked to where Tsuna was pointing at. A man stood in the shallow water of the sea, clasping something close to his chest with both his hands, looking as though he was praying. A moment later, he threw that thing into the sea as hard as he could.

On closer look, it was a glass bottle. The man stood there, watching the bottle disappear as it floated further and further away into the sea.

"Didn't you know? By this sea, there existed an old tradition from long before. Write your wish on a piece of parchment, and place it in a small bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, then someday, your wish will come true."

"Hmmm... that sounds interesting! I want to try. Reborn, would you like to try it too?"

"No, it's for kids."

"Don't be such a spoilsport! There's no harm trying, is there?"

"Tsuna… Don't be so childish. It's not going to work," Reborn sounded a little exasperated at Tsuna's stubbornness.

Tsuna pulled Reborn's arm and urged him. "Come on!"

Reborn just sighed and let himself be pulled.

* * *

"So, what did you wish for, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Not telling you."

"My, you are getting bold, aren't you?"

"Fine! I want everyone to be happy and safe...and...and..."

"And?" Reborn prompted.

Tsuna blushed, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"A mafia boss doesn't mumble."

"I wish Reborn will be with me forever."

Reborn's eyes widened slightly, looking a little shocked. He then pulled down his fedora and gave a small smile, recovering quickly.

"You're still dame-Tsuna, aren't you?"

"I can't imagine living without you..." Tsuna turned to look at him. "Well, what did _you _wish for, Reborn?"

Reborn, being Reborn, just smirked. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

"_Reborn!_" Cue Tsuna's trademark pout. "But... Reborn?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me, won't you? That you will always be there."

"Hn. What do you think?"

"Please?"

"Well, I guess you can't live a second without me."

"Hey! Stop teasing me."

"Alright, I promise. I will get bored if I don't get to tease my dame student anyway."

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled, and at that moment Reborn wished he could always see him smile like this. That smile of acceptance, and of belonging.

* * *

Somewhere in the horizons of the sea, on a piece of parchment in a glass bottle.

_I wish Dame-Tsuna will always be happy._

**A/N: I chose parchment since it's cooler than paper… and because it's in the lyrics. I'm not sure where the two of them get their bottle and parchment… Perhaps they ask from the guy. I wonder if it will pollute the sea though, being glass and all. Oh well, I guess this is just, fictional. I will just go to an emo corner cause I obviously can't write professionally T^T It will be cool if I can write as well as the book authors out there, but I don't think I will be writing for a living, so… But it's a dream.**


	2. Grief

_Vongola HQ, Italy_

"Jyuudaime... Reborn-san... He..."

Tsuna's hyper intuition flared up. Even without his hyper intuition, he could guess what was coming.

At least his brain knew. The rest of the body, however, was in denial.

How could he? How dare he? He _promised!_ Liar.

Reborn was a liar. He really should have seen it coming.

However… Gokudera-kun hadn't really said anything, right? So there was still a chance he could be wrong. Maybe he was just injured... Nothing serious...

"He's... dead..."

Bam.

Everything just… lost its focus.

"Enemy...medical...emergency...but he wasn't...I'm so sorry...my fault... Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera's words were blurred out and Tsuna couldn't tell what he's talking about, only catching some of the words.

"Gokudera-kun... Do you mind... Giving me a minute?"

"Of... Of course, Jyuudaime."

"Thanks. I... I appreciate it."

Tears. He couldn't seem to control his tears.

He covered his face with his hands, body shaking uncontrollably.

What would Reborn say now? A mafia boss shouldn't show his emotions so openly? _A mafia boss shouldn't cry? _

Damn you, Reborn.

Damn you for barging into my life without my permission.

Damn you for making a promise you could not keep, you liar.

Liar. Everything's just been a lie.

And you were such a great liar. I had never doubted you.

How do you expect me to live on my own, now? Without you to guide me? There are some things I can only talk to you about. Some things only you will understand, and only you will know what to do.

I really, really hate you right now.

_Only when there's love, there's hate, and the more you hate, the more you love._

* * *

'Hello? Is this Shoichi-kun? It's me, Tsuna.'

'Oh! Have you, um, decided then?'

'Yes. I agree to go according to the plan. I'll arrange a time to meet, wait for my call.'

'And...'

'Yes?'

'When Reborn comes, send him straight to the base so he wouldn't get the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation. I can't risk him sick or...' He trailed off. _Dead,_ he said in his mind.

'Of course, don't you worry. I'll wait for your call, then.'

* * *

_Because in the past, present or future, I can't live without him._

**A/N: Get it? Can't live without him so he decided to go with the plan and die. My, morbid me.**

**Depression. Aww I suck at that. This is so short, but as I said, not very good at it so…**

**Can't imagine Gokudera calling Tsuna anything else other than Jyuudaime. Tenth feels foreign. He was saying something along the lines of 'He was shot down by the enemy Millefiore. Sent him to medical ward and emergency surgery ? but he wasn't able to make it. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. (Cause it's Gokudera what do you expect.)'**

**Any mistakes please tell me, thank you.**


	3. Reunion

_Namimori Forest _

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna was a little overwhelmed when all his friends - no, family - literally jumped onto him when he got out of the coffin.

"Oof! Guys… Do you mind not… squashing me? Need… to… breathe…"

Finally, when everyone was convinced Tsuna was alive and well and not going to disappear anytime soon, they got up clumsily, trying not to trip over one another.

Tsuna was happily immersed in his friends' presence and chatter, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

Everyone froze. Tsuna turned around, only to see one familiar hitman, as calm and cool as usual. His eyes widened, but kept on staring at Reborn, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Finally Tsuna could move and he rushed forward, only to throw his arms around Reborn's neck. "You jerk! You liar! You..."

Tsuna buried his face into Reborn's suit, not caring if it was going to be pretty disgusting and hard to wash later, and just hugged him tighter. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"I feel so welcomed, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn cupped Tsuna's face and looked him straight in the eye.

"But... I'm here now, am I not? I'm not a liar, after all. I'm the world's greatest hitman. I don't go against my words."

"Liar."

Reborn chuckled.

"At least, Sawada Tsunayoshi, when I make a promise to _you_, I won't break it. Promise."

~Fine~

**A/N: Hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this. Though sorry I cut the reunion scene with Tsuna's other friends short, since there are so many stories out there about that anyway. I was imagining everything in my head and painstakingly turning the images into words. R27 is so underrated, therefore I decided to contribute. Hope I didn't write them as too OOC. Partially inspired by another awesome video, 愛を-こめ-て花-束をでボンゴレファミリー【完成.・改】. I want to write more KHR stories~ But it'll take ages before it will appear... Review!**


End file.
